Here We Go Again
by 8XxAnimexX8
Summary: It goes: Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Tuesday, Tuesday...right?
1. Tuesday

**This is my second fanfic, and I don't plan on making it a long one. I got the idea when I was watching a TV show (Supernatural) and my idea was similar to the episode. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

I woke up in a grouchy mood, today was Tuesday. And that means Natsu gets to pick the job, and _that_ means there's a good chance I might get killed.

I hissed like a vampire when I turned over and was blinded by the sun's rays. I threw the covers over my head and shut my eyes. I was having the most amazing dream that I got to meet the author that wrote one of my favorite books, but then Natsu appeared out of nowhere** (A/N you know how dreams work like that sometimes)** and he burned half the library down.

I had morning breath, so I slumped out of bed and zombie walked over to my bathroom. Rubbing my eyes, I searched for the bottle of toothpaste. I was successful but there wasn't any left. Or so I thought.

Five stressful minutes later I got out the last bit, I tossed out the bottle but missed the garbage bin. I let out a frustrated sigh and picked it up. I brushed my teeth and then brushed my hair. I couldn't find my favorite red ribbon that I normally left on the bathroom counter, so I settled for a blue one with sparkly tips.

I unlocked the bathroom door and went searching for an outfit to wear for the day. Instead, I was greeted with a cat in my fridge and my curtains on fire.

"NATSUUU!" I growled.

"Luce! Haaa I didn't see you there!" He grinned; obviously scared he might get a Lucy kick.

"Natsu, why are my curtains on fire?" I massaged my temples.

"Whaaat? I don't know what you're talking about!" He splashed the cup of water he was holding onto the curtains and backed away.

"Ugh, can you just leave? I'm not in the best mood right now." I opened my dresser and peered inside.

"Why are you being so mean Luce? Is it because I knocked your strawberry vanilla milkshake on you yesterday? I'm really sorry!" He apologized.

"Yeah, you said that a hundred times yesterday, and for the last time it's okay. I just need to get changed that's all." I sighed.

"Sure Luce, see you at the guild! Don't forget, I pick the job today!" He grinned.

"Trust me, I know." I picked out a pink top and a navy skirt.

"C'mon Happy!" Natsu jumped out the window.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew out of my fridge with a fish in his mouth.

I sweat dropped and locked the window behind them. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to change. After I had finished with that, I grabbed a bagel out of the fridge and ate it on my way towards the guild.

**_~X~_**

I entered the guild and it was rowdy as usual, I searched through the crowd of people and found who I was looking for.

"Levy-chan!" I called out to the bluenette.

"Lu-chan!" She looked up from her book. "Did you finish the next chapter yet?"

"That what I wanted to tell you, come by my apartment later in the evening and you can pick it up." I smiled.

"Thanks Lu-chan!" Levy took a sip of her water.

I made my way to the bar and ordered a vanilla milkshake. Mira set the glass down next to me and smiled mischievously.

"So Lucy, how's your love life going?" She grinned.

"Not this again Mira." I sweat dropped.

"What? Are you hiding something from me?" She leaned in.

"If you must know, no, there is nothing going on with my love life, happy?"

"Juvia is very happy to hear that, but you're still trying to take Gray-sama away from me aren't you? Love rival!" Juvia sat on the barstool next to me.

"Juvia! I'm not your love rival!" I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oi, Luce! I picked out a mission!" Natsu came running over with a paper in his hand.

"Defeat the three sirens off in the Haslet waters. Reward 140,000J, WARNING: There have been dragon sightings in the area." I read out loud. "Natsu, the only reason you picked this is because of the dragon's right?"

"Don't be weird Luce, of course that's the reason why, c'mon let's go!" Natsu pulled my arm and dragged me out of the guild.

"Miiiiiiiira!" I wailed holding out my arms. "Help me!" I cried anime style.

"Have fun Lucy!" Mira smiled. "But not too much fun." She winked.

Before I could protest about what she was hinting, I was dragged out of the guild.

**_~X~_**

I was sitting in a small boat while Happy carried Natsu in the air for motion sickness reasons. I had brought two pairs of earplugs, one for me, and one for Natsu.

According to the legends, there were three Sirens sitting beyond sharp, rocky waters and they would sing beautiful songs. Sailors would be attracted to the music and would sail their ships towards the rocks, eventually crashing into them and dying.

Other stories say that the Sirens eat the sailors, but either way is disturbing enough for me to wear earplugs.

I don't think they would be interesting in finishing off a flying cat, plus, he would be too busy drooling over all of the fish in the water.

"Fiiiiish~" Happy's eyes sparkled.

Wow, he really was drooling.

"Fiiiiish." He flew lower.

"Happy watch out!" I called out, but it was too late.

Happy had dropped Natsu head first into the water. Meanwhile, the neko went swimming about, looking for fish to eat.

"Stupid cat." I sighed.

This was going to take a while.

**_~X~_**

I was right; it took a couple of hours until we actually found the sirens. And then Natsu got all hypnotized because his earplugs fell out when Happy dropped him.

"They know where Igneel is! That what they're singing about!"

He kept repeating it over and over again. I had to get out Aries to she could block out he sound with her wool. Then I used Lyra two defeat the three mermaid like creatures in a sing-off. The three said something about not being worthy of singing and then fainted, so I guess the job was done.

We had almost reached shore when happy grew tired and dropped a sleeping Natsu on the edge of the small boat, causing it to flip over.

I was currently half swimming, half walking back to shore. Collapsing on the sand, I thought of all the things I could have been doing instead of messing up my hair with the salt water. I huffed and got up.

"Natsu! I'm heading back to my apartment!" I called out.

He was still a good twenty feet out into the water pretty bummed about the fact that he couldn't find Igneel. Happy had found a fish and was happily nibbling on it inside the boat.

It was almost six and I was starving since I skipped lunch and only had a bagel for breakfast. Levy might be stopping by for the new chapter soon, so I'd better hurry.

**_~X~_**

It was only a half an hour walk from here to my apartment, so there was no need to rush. I unlocked the front door and stepped in. I could tell that someone had come in while I was out because there were papers scattered everywhere.

On my desk I found a note written in scrawny handwriting, obviously not Levy's.

_Oi, bunny girl,_

_Shrimp asked me to stop by to grab some chapter thing so I took the pile of papers on your desk, sorry about the window_

I groaned, only one person calls me bunny girl. And what does he mean window? It was then that I noticed a slight breeze in the room.

My vision trailed off into my window's direction. Well, where my window _used_ to be, now it was shattered into bits and the frame was bent. I couldn't take it anymore.

I collapsed onto my bed and thought of ways to get my revenge. Maybe I should partner up with Mira and trick him and Levy into a date? Nah that would be too cruel for Levy._ 'I can't wait for this day to be over._' I thought as I drifted off into sleep.

**_~X~_**

I only got a good five minutes of rest before I heard a panicked voice.

"Lucy! Luce where are you?!" It was obviously Natsu.

"Lusheeee!" Happy wailed.

I hid under the covers of my bed as I heard the two of them move round furniture supposedly looking for me. I inwardly groaned, what did they want this time? I just want to sleep! It was clear that they weren't going to stop until they found me, so I got out of bed.

"What is it Natsu?" I stepped over a chair that had been knocked over.

I was answered with a bone crunching hug.

"N-Natsu, c-can't br-breathe!" I managed to say.

"Oh! Sorry Luce." He let go. "Where were you?!"

"I _was _sleeping, but it seems like I can't even get a good five minutes of rest without being interrupted." I gestured to my bed.

"Five minutes? It's been two hours!" Natsu pointed to the clock.

"Oh, I guess you're right. What's with all the commotion anyways?" I tried to get Happy out of my fridge.

"Well, you didn't return back to the guild when you got back, and when we came here, your window was broken. So we thought you were kidnapped." Natsu explained.

Oh yeah, the window.

"I told you I was going back to my apartment because I was tired, and Gajeel broke my window trying to get in." I explained.

"That tin can broke my favorite window!" Natsu growled.

"Uh, Natsu, that isn't even your window." I pointed out.

"But it's better than the door." He commented.

"You make no sense." I shook my head.

"Yosh! I'm going to go fight metal head!" Natsu jumped out the broken window.

"Happy, that's your que to leave too." I pulled him out of the fridge.

"Aye sir!"

After that little incident, I couldn't go back to sleep. I made a quick sandwich and ate it, then I grabbed a small pouch of jewels and left.

I still needed to buy some new toothpaste, plus I can't find my red ribbon so I'll need to get a new one.

**_~X~_**

After I had finished shopping for the needed supplies, I took a bath, brushed my teeth, and changed into my soft starry sky pajamas. Jumping into bed, I picked up a book about dragons and princesses. And soon after, Tuesday came to an end.

* * *

**I'll post the next chapter as long as I get at least ****_five_**** reviews, c'mon its only ****_five._**

**Review on my newest story?**

**Bye! ~**


	2. This Is A Joke Right?

**Let me tell you this, I didn't think it would take that long to get five reviews, compared to my other story there's a big difference. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

I woke up in a better mood than I had yesterday. Today was Wednesday, and that means I get to rest for the next twenty four hours. Finally, a break from any life threatening missions.

I felt a wave of warmth from the sun's rays as they washed over me. I smiled and sat up; I could tell that today was going to be a good one. I heard birds chirping in the distance and jumped out of bed.

I entered the bathroom to brush my teeth. Huh, that's strange, I could have sworn that I put the new tube of toothpaste right here. I searched though the cabinets under the sink, nothing. I noticed the old tube of toothpaste from yesterday on the counter.

Didn't I throw that out already? I checked the garbage, it was empty. I just shrugged it off and squeezed the last bit of toothpaste and tossed the empty tube out. It went in the bin. After I had finished brushing my hair, I went searching for the new ribbon I bought yesterday, no luck.

I sighed in frustration and grabbed the violet one that I used in the Grand Magic Games. I smelt smoke, and that only meant one thing.

"NATSUUUU!" I growled.

I can't believe this; he set my curtains on fire, again. And Happy had his head stuck in my fridge, just like yesterday.

"I can't believe you did this, again." I glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" He splashed the curtains with the cup of water he was holding. "Are you still mad at me from when I spilled you strawberry vanilla milkshake on you yesterday? I'm really sorry about that!"

"What do you mean yesterday? That happened two days ago…" I murmured.

That's when I noticed my window.

"Thanks." I pointed at the glass.

"What do you mean 'Thanks'?" Natsu looked confused.

"For the window, you fixed it right?" I reminded him.

"The window was never broken Luce, your just being weird." He grinned.

"Uh, yeah it was broken, there was glass everywhere and you were freaking out." Did he have amnesia or something?

"I don't know what you're talking about Luce. Happy let's go!" He stood on the not bent window sill.

"Aye sir!" The cat flew out of my fridge.

"I'll meet you at the guild! And don't forget, I get to pick the job today!" He jumped out.

What does he mean he's picking the job? Maybe he just forgot that it was Wednesday and not Tuesday, he's been really forgetful today.

I locked the window and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a purple halter top. I wrote a letter to mama and left my apartment shortly after.

**_~X~_**

Once I made it into the unsurprisingly rowdy guild, I made a bee line towards the bar. I never did get to enjoy my vanilla milkshake yesterday.

"Mira! Can I get a vanilla milkshake please?" I called.

Moments later, the beautiful bartender came over, milkshake in hand.

"So Lucy, how's your love life going?" She grinned.

"Mira, you do this every day." I groaned.

"What? Are you hiding something from me?" She leaned in.

"No love life here, nothing going on." I sighed.

"Juvia is happy to hear that, but you're still trying to take Gray-sama away from me aren't you? Love rival!" Juvia sat on the barstool next to me.

Déjà vu, that's what this is. Maybe I'm dreaming? Nah, this is too real.

"Oi, Luce! I picked out a mission!" Natsu came running over with a paper in his hand.

I didn't bother to look at it because Levy approached me.

"Lu-chan! When will you be done with ne next chapter? I've been waiting for a week!" She whined.

"What? Gajeel got if for you yesterday didn't he, oh and he broke my window by the way." I looked at the iron Dragon Slayer.

"What do you mean? He was out on a mission yesterday." Levy frowned.

"Don't mind Luce, she's been weird all day, weirder than usual I mean." Natsu said.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who can't remember a thing!" I argued.

"Oh yeah! Here's the job we're going on." He held out the paper.

Sure enough, it was the same one as yesterday.

"Oooooh." I finally got what was going on. "This is all one big joke isn't it? Good one guys."

I leaned in to take a sip of my milkshake. I was only a few centimeters from the drink when I got pulled back. Natsu was currently dragging me out of the guild.

**_~X~_**

"I don't know what we're doing here, we defeated the sirens yesterday." I complained.

I was currently sitting in the same boat as yesterday and Happy was carrying Natsu.

"Stop saying that Luce, we've never even seen a siren." Natsu argued.

"Fiiiish~" Happy drooled. "Fiiiish."

Happy had dropped Natsu in the water. Déjà vu alright.

"This cat really is stupid." I sighed.

Natsu came out of the water, gasping for air. I noticed his earplugs had fallen out, but I didn't care because there were no sirens sing we defeated them already, well _I_ did.

**_~X~_**

To my surprise, the sirens were there, singing to Natsu that they know where Igneel is. I ended up defeating them the same way as before; hopefully they're going to stay gone this time.

Happy dropped Natsu on the boat again, I got soaked again. I swam back to shore and grunted. This was Tuesday all over again.

Tomorrow is Thursday, so that means Erza and Gray are coming back from their missions, I'll get to pick the job this time.

I didn't bother telling Natsu that I was going back to my apartment because he probably knew this, considering he was in on this ridiculous joke.

I trudged back to my apartment; once I had made it I grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top. I took a long relaxing bath and made a note to buy more toothpaste tomorrow.

Once I got out of the bathroom, I noticed the papers that were strewn about on my floor again, then my head turned towards the window. Yeah it was broken.

Ok, they were taking this joke a little too far. I collected the papers and placed them on top of Gajeel letter. Sweeping up the bits of broken glass, I got a few cuts.

I plopped myself on my bed and let out a sigh. And I though today would be relaxing. I dozed off.

**_ ~X~ _**

Five minutes, I swear it was five minutes later when I heard someone rummaging through my apartment. _Natsu._

"Luce! Luce where are you?" He called out.

"Lusheeee!" Happy wailed.

Seriously? They had to bring the cat into this too? I eventually got out before they could break something fragile.

"Could you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here." I stepped over a chair.

I already knew what was coming next, but I still was taken aback. Natsu bear hugged me, or should I call it dragon hugged? It makes sense since it was too much force to be a bear hug, plus he's a Dragon Slayer.

"C-Can't breathe." I gasped out.

"Lucy where were you?" Apparently, he didn't hear me.

"Um, here, sleeping." I managed to say.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here? I couldn't find you for hours and then I see your window broken!" He frowned. "Who broke it?"

"Look, it's a long story, can I get some sleep? Please?" I pleaded.

After a few moments of thinking it over, yes, Natsu was thinking. It surprised me too. He left my apartment along with happy.

Good god, this time I really can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**So yeah, the plot has risen in this chapter**

**Five more reviews? Let's hope it doesn't take as long as it did last time**

**Bye! ~**


	3. Not Funny

**Damn, those reviews came in faster than expected now I have to write another chap- I mean, oh look! Five more lovely reviews! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

Yes! It's Thursday! Now Erza and Gray will be back from their solo missions, and this whole 'let's trick Lucy and repeat Tuesday' joke is over. I got out of bed, happy with that thought in mind. The window was fixed, go figure. It was probably never broken in the first place.

I hopped out of bed and skipped over to the bathroom. The same old tube of toothpaste was sitting on the counter. I checked the garbage bin. Maybe this day won't be as normal as I thought. I quickly squeezed out the last bit, and brushed my teeth.

While I brushed my hair, my eyes darted to the doorknob. If Natsu torched my curtains again, so help me I will…

I tied a green ribbon into my hair and caustiosly opened the door. Sure enough, there was Natsu and Happy. Oh, and there was also my flaming curtain, can't forget about that.

"Natsu, seriously. This joke is getting old." I sighed.

"What do you me-" I took the cup out of his hand and splashed the water on the curtains.

"What day is it?" I asked him.

"Tuesday why do you ne-" I groaned and threw myself onto the bed.

"Luce? What's wrong? Are you sick?" He sounded worried. "Is this about when I spilled your strawberry vanilla milkshake all over you? I'm really sorry!"

I buried my face in the pillow. "Can you just quit it already?"

"Quit what?" He was confused, but he wasn't the only one.

"This whole joke! I'll admit it, you got me yesterday. But now it's getting old." I took a breath.

"Luce, I don't know what you're talking about, are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

"Yes I'm fine." I assured him.

"You sure?"

"_Yes_." I hissed.

"Uh, Happy, let's not bother Luce right now. Something tells me she's not in a good mood."

No way.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew out with a fish in his mouth, again.

How many fish did my fridge hold? I jumped out of bed once they had left and opened it. I don't even remember keeping fish in my fridge in the first place.

I grabbed a lime green mini skirt and a dark violet shirt with the constellation Canis Minor printed on the front. I changed and toasted a waffle. I don't care if I was late to the guild today because they're just going to say the same thing that they've said for the past two days.

Wait, Erza and Gray will be here so maybe they'll stop this madness? Maybe…

**_~X~_**

I opened the doors of Fairy Tail and dodged the beer mug that almost hit me in the head, sitting down on my favorite barstool, I called Mira over. I asked for a vanilla milkshake, determined to take a sip this time.

"So Lucy, how's your love live going?" She grinned.

"Mira, for the last time, there is nothing going on!" I huffed.

"Oh really? With that attitude, it looks like you hiding something from me." She leaned in.

"Yeah, I'm in love with Gray." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"No way." Mira gasped.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia growled.

Oops, I forgot Juvia would sit next to me and grill me about 'Gray-sama'.

"N-No Juvia! I was just kidding!" I raised my arms in defense.

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" Mira smirked.

Blushing? I thought I felt my blood run cold. I thought I was pale as a ghost; I was so scared that Juvia was going to kill me.

"Love. Rival!" She hissed.

I tried to avoid the water mage's gaze and look for Erza, but she was nowhere to be found, Gray too.

"Mira, where is Erza and Gray, weren't they supposed to be back today?" I asked.

"No, not until Thursday, why? Can't wait to see Gray~?" She snickered.

God, what have I gotten myself into?

"Luce!" Natsu called.

He ran over to me with a paper in hand, but then stopped short when he saw the faces of Mira and Juvia.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

This is not going to end well.

"Nothing!" I got up. "C'mon Natsu lets go on the siren job already I can't wait!" I tried to drag him out of the guild like he did to me, but no such luck.

"Why are you in such a rush Luce? And how did you know it was a job for the sirens? Are you trying to keep a secret from me? No keeping secrets from your teammates! Mira! Tell me." He turned to the bartender.

I slumped to the floor. Worst Tuesday/Thursday ever. To think that the guy I sort of liked **(A/N Yeah, you read that right, Lucy lllllikes him) **isgoing to find out I like his rival, even though I don't even like Gray! It was just a joke! After all, Fairy Tail was playing one huge joke on me.

After a few secretive whispers from Mira to Natsu, I held my breath.

"Eh? Luce likes an ice mage?" He was confused.

Of course Natsu was too dense to know who the ice mage we were talking about was. Then realization was in his eyes.

"Lyon?!" His jaw dropped.

"No, someone else." Mira sighed.

Juvia glared daggers at me. I shrunk away and tried to secretly get out of the guild before-

"GRAY?!" Too late.

I felt an intense heat spread throughout the guild.

"Who turned the heater on?" Macao asked. "Oh, it's just Natsu. What's got him so riled up?"

"He probably found out were out of flaming chicken." Wakaba chuckled.

"Most likely." The two went back to their card game.

I bolted out the doors of the guild and caught my breath by one of the sakura trees. I noticed a glow come from around the corner and saw Natsu, in flames, staring at me. I gulped and hid behind the tree.

"There's no use in hiding Luce, I can smell you." He walked closer.

I shivered, creepy.

"Now what's this about liking Gray?" He got here quicker than I'd expected.

"What? Gray? As in Fairy Tail's Gray? Nah, I was talking about earl grey tea, oh how I love that tea." I came up with an excuse.

Natsu bought it.

"Oh, well then why didn't you say so?" The flames that engulfed his body died out.

"I'm going to go get the job request sheet, wait right there!" He ran off.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and leaned against the tree. That went better than expected.

"Lu-chan!" The unmistakable voice of Levy rang out.

I looked around and saw her running towards me.

"Levy-chan?" What was she doing here?

"Don't forget about the next chapter! I've been waiting forever! Is it okay if I come by your apartment later to pick it up? Thanks!" She left after that.

I just hope my window doesn't get broken again like last time.

**_~X~_**

I had just defeated the three sirens, for the third time. You'd think they'd get the message. Natsu was unconscious on a piece of floating driftwood and I decided to leave him there as payment for this joke thing.

Happy had found the same stash of fish that he did every day, so he didn't bother helping Natsu. When I got home I changed into a pink sweatshirt, comfortable grey flats, and yoga pants.

Grabbing some jewels, I decided to go out for a bit, no more coming come exhausted for me. I took one last glance at my now broken window and paper strewn carpet. Locking the door behind me, I sighed.

**_~X~_**

I ended up going downtown to see a movie on one of those three dimensional lacrima screens they have at the movie theater. Then I went to a Chinese takeout restaurant and ate some fried rice while I watched the sunset.

I was currently in Magnolia's three story library, one of my favorite places to be in. I was re-reading one of my favorite books and sipping a vanilla milkshake I had gotten at a café. Since I never got to enjoy my shake at the guild, why not now?

Two or three books later, I hopped off of the comfy couch I was lounging on and left the library with a smile. Today was so much better than the past two. I walked along the river that led to my apartment.

"Watch your step Lucy-san!" One of the men on the boats called out.

"Hai~" I smiled. (Hai = Yes)

Yes, I was walking dangerously close to the edge, but I liked the sense of danger sometimes. Although I've never actually fallen off, I'm not that stupid to-

"Lu-chan!"

"Bunny girl!"

"LUCE!"

"Lushee!"

"Love rival!"

I whipped my head around to see half of Fairy Tail chasing after me. I was so startled that I actually fell off of the edge.

"Lucy-san!" I heard the men on the boat yell, but not as loud as the "LUCE!" that Natsu roared out.

He tried to grab my hand, but he only managed to graze my fingertips.

"Kya! ~" I squealed as I was engulfed in the dark and freezing water.

I heard panicked shouts, but I didn't see why they were so worried. I learned how to swim when I was young, Mama taught me. As soon as I had reached the surface, I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me up.

"N-Natsu? What are you doing? I can swim back myself you know." I pointed out.

To my surprise, he was shivering, and I doubt it was from the cold.

"Natsu?" I craned my neck to see his face, but he just burrowed his head into the crook of my neck.

Hm, this wasn't exactly like the past two days, but very similar.

"I was so scared I'd lost you Luce." He whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"What?"

"You didn't come back to the guild after the mission, and then when me and Happy checked your apartment, the window was smashed to bits and you weren't in bed." He drew a shaky breath.

Shoot, I forgot he comes in my apartment every night all panicked because he couldn't find me. How could I forget? But this was all just good acting right? All part of the master plan to confuse Lucy right?

"Yeah but-" I tried to say something.

"And then we searched Magnolia for over an hour, Fairy Tail was out looking for you Luce. What on Earthland were you doing? I thought you were…" He trailed off.

Wow, I haven't seen such good acting before; this was better acting than in the movie I had just watched.

"And then, when I saw you walking. I was so happy, but th-then you fell and I…" He trailed off.

This deserves an award, seriously. He could be an actor someday.

"Natsu did the thought of becoming an acto-" He hugged me so tightly that I didn't have the breath to finish my sentence.

"Let's get you home, you must be exhausted." He murmured.

He got up, but didn't let me go. He was carrying me, bridal style. Now I was pretty sure I was blushing, I hid my face in his scarf. Great, now word will spread about this and Mira won't let me hear the end of it.

I don't know when I fell asleep. Maybe it was when Natsu carried me up the stairs to my apartment, or it could have been when he laid me down on my messy bed. It was most likely after he kissed me goodnight, but I could have been delusional and imagined it.

Maybe after this 'traumatizing' event, they'd stop this stupid joke.

* * *

**Major NaLu moment there, that was to make up for my uncertainty in my other story :3**

**Ah, I just loved this chapter, I didn't even plan on having Lucy fall into the river, it just…happened.**

**Review my darlings, five more and there shall be another chapter on thy day of thy fifth review to this chapter! Why am I talking like this?**

**Bye!~**


	4. Shattered Window

**Well weren't you guys quick to review. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

I woke up with a grin on my face. Natsu kissed me, yeah it was on the forehead, but it was still a kiss! Then my smile immediately dropped, oh god Mira! Mira is going to-

I felt heat creep up into my face. Maybe if I don't mention it she'll forget. I took deep breaths before I got up and walked in the bathroom.

Today is Friday; well it should be if the guild isn't paying that stupid joke again.

I frowned, what is it with this dang tube of toothpaste? I squeezed out the last bit again. I was surprised how much toothpaste was left over since it lasted me four days, but I was positive that it was empty this time so I tossed it in the bin.

I quickly brushed my teeth and hair, tied in a pink bow and reached for the doorknob.

I stopped midway and my nose twitched.

Please, not the curtain…not the curtain…

I twisted the knob and stared in disbelief at my flaming curtains, Happy in the fridge and Natsu smiling nervously.

"Lu-" He was going to say something.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Huh?" He was surprised that I didn't Lucy kick him.

"What. Happened. Yesterday?" I said slowly.

"Oh! I spilled that strawberry vanilla milkshake all over you! I'm so-" I cut him off.

"No need to apologize, I don't even remember what I wore that day.

So what? Was the kiss a fake?

"O~kay." He splashed my burning curtains with the same cup of water.

I marched over to my fridge to see what Happy was doing in there.

"Where did you get that fish?" I asked the cat.

"From in here, I found it. Finders keepers Lushee!" He flew away before I could grad him.

But I wasn't focused on catching a baka neko at the moment, I stared at the contents of my fridge intensely, if there is a fish in here tomorrow…

"Uh Luce?" Natsu asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm fine." I sighed.

Just living a never ending déjà vu life, that's all.

"Ok Luce, me and Happy will be at the guild waiting! And don't forget-"

"You're picking the job?" I asked.

Even though it was obviously Friday, I have a feeling that he was going to say that.

"Yeah, Happy let's go!" He leapt out the window.

"Aye sir!" He flew out.

I sighed and threw on a black top and a pink bottom I didn't bother eating anything this morning as I walked along the edge of the riverside.

"Watch your step Lucy-san!" The men called.

"Hai." I muttered.

**_~X~_**

"Levy-chan!" I walked over to the bluenette.

"Lu-chan!" She looked up from the book she was reading. "Did you finish the next chapter yet?"

"Sorry Levy-chan, I won't be done until tomorrow." I smiled sadly.

I searched her face for a reaction other than the sad smile she gave in return, nope nothing.

"Okay Lu-chan! I can't wait!" She beamed.

Dodging my way to the bar, I sat on the same stool as always, I'm starting to miss Erza and Gray. They were supposed to be here already, but the gu-

"Lucy?" Mira interrupted my thoughts.

"Hm?" I looked over at her.

"You seemed distracted." She looked concerned.

"Oh, I was just thinking…" I murmured.

"About what?" She seemed curious, too curious.

"Erza and Gray, I'm starting to miss them." I said cautiously.

"I see," she broke out into a wide grin. "You like Gray."

"No Mira-" I felt a piercing glare.

"Love rival." Juvia hissed.

"Whoa there Juvia, I said I missed Erza too." I glared at Mira.

"You like Erza? You like like Erza?" Mira gawked.

"What? Ew, no! Ugh you two are too confusing." I sighed.

"Luce! I got a job! What's going on here?" He asked Mira.

Here we go again.

"I think Lucy likes Gray." Mira nodded.

"Yeah, I love earl grey tea." I used the same excuse.

"No, Gray the ice mage." Mira countered.

"YOU LIKE GRAY?" Natsu caught on.

"Yeah, I like my earl grey tea with ice." I grunted.

"Oh, it's just the tea." Juvia and Natsu said in union.

"Yeah, see?" I smirked.

"I guess you're right." Mira sighed in defeat. "Now what may I get you?"

"I'll have a-" I didn't get to finish because someone yanked on my arm and pulled me out of the guild.

"Luce! We have to get on with the mission!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir!"

**_~X~_**

After we finished off the sirens, I actually dragged Natsu back to shore this time. I don't know why Happy keeps calling me fat, Natsu is way heavier than I am.

"Thanks Luce!" He patted me on the back.

"Yeah, no problem." I rubbed my sore shoulders.

I didn't think hauling a body back to land could be so exhausting.

"Natsu, I'm going to go to my apartment instead of the guild, just to let you know I didn't go missing." I told him.

"Happy!" He completely ignored me. "Aye sir!" Happy managed to fit all the fish in his green little backpack.

"Natsu, didn't you even hear what I said?" I raised both eyebrows.

"Of course I did, I have dragon hearing remember? You said you're going back to the apartment." He shrugged.

Huh, I guess he does pay attention every once in a while. We said your goodbyes and went our separate ways.

**_~X~_**

My window was broken. But this time it was a baseball, not Gajeel. I found out when I did a cannon ball jump into my bed. There was this shard of glass smack in the middle.

So yeah, I'm currently messily wrapping up my right arm. Since I'm right handed it wasn't easy. There was kind of blood everywhere, I'm going to have to get new sheets. Can bleach get blood out of carpets? Or do you just use some magic cleaner…

I had to go back in the bathroom and look for more bandages because I really messed up on this one and had to undo it. That was when I heard a panicked voice, again.

"Luce?!" Of course it was Natsu, who else?

"Yeah?" I asked.

I walked out of the bathroom, bloody and new bandages in hand. His eyes widened in horror.

"What happened?!" He immediately ran to my side.

"Um, there was this baseball that broke my um, window. And then I accidentally cut myself when I jumped in-" Natsu snatched the clean bandages out of my hand and began to carefully wrap it around my arm.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I looked away to hide the blush. I caught my reflection in the mirror and saw some blood smeared on my cheek, it was really hard to tell because my face was turning the same color anyways.

"Happy was trying to offer Carla some fish, and I knew it was going to take a while, so I went to go visit you. But then I smelt your blood and scent was so strong. I got scared when I saw the window and I thought you…" He tailed off there and hugged me, again.

I was getting a lot of hugs lately. But he sort of repeated that same line from yesterday.

"Why didn't you go to Wendy?" He searched my face for any wounds and wiped off the smudge of blood on my cheek with a cloth, where he got the cloth, no idea.

"She's on her first mission with Romeo remember?" She actually went on that mission on Tuesday, but since they were still playing this trick I guess I'll just have to go with it.

My vision was starting to blur, but I shook my head and it cleared. Natsu must have noticed this because he carried me over to my bed, again. He laid me down, again. But this time he removed the bloody blankets which I appreciated.

"You need to rest." He ordered.

There was a gentle, but cold breeze that came from the window; there was no way of fixing it right now. I shivered from the cold.

Natsu must have noticed this too because he lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'll keep you warm." He whispered into my ear.

I didn't think it was humanly possible, but I blushed even more. I don't know why I was freaking out though. Natsu has slept in my bed plenty of times before. _'But not like this.'_ I thought.

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to relax a bit and drift off into slumber.

* * *

**I don't know why, but every chapter has some kind of NaLu moment, I realize that now**

***Sigh* it can't be helped, they're meant to be…**

**Review! I don't want to push my luck, but let's make this seven more reviews this time, five goes by way too fast**

**Bye! ~**


	5. Distractions

**I made you guys wait for like…forever. #1 Please don't hate me #2 I started school and got a lot of homework #3 I only managed the time to update Finding Nakama! I promise not to do this again, ever…maybe? Not really sure…I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

Waking up p the sound of chirping birds was rather pleasant. I noticed that Natsu was gone already, probably off to go eat something. I took a peek at my right arm to see the bandages, but to my surprise, there weren't any. Nor was there a wound.

I quickly sat up and blinked. I poked my arm expecting something to happen, nothing really. I looked at my floor, no blood. The bloody blankets were now good as new, and the broken window was no more. Huh.

I got out of my bed and stretched, maybe yesterday was just a dream, or today was. I made my way over to the bathroom and-

"What the-?" I frowned as I picked up the tube of toothpaste that was supposed to be in the trash bin.

First my wound disappears, and then the toothpaste reappears. And is that smoke I smell? I groaned and quickly brushed my teeth and hair. After I had finished tying in a mint green bow into my hair, I cautiously reached for the doorknob.

I twisted it and pushed the door open. A vein popped on my head when I saw the familiar sight of a cat in my fridge and flaming curtains. Instead of heading straight toward Natsu, I walked over to Happy.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FISH?!" I demanded.

"Lushee is scary!" Happy flew away to Natsu.

"Geez Luce, why are you in such a bad mood." Natsu looked at my weirdly.

"I don't know….maybe because the toothpaste is never empty, or it could be that I can never find my red bow. It may be the fact that my window breaks all the time or that I almost died twice. But I think it's because I've been living the same day over and over again for the past FIVE DAYS!" I exclaimed.

"You almost _died?! Twice?!"_ Natsu's jaw dropped.

"That's what I said, Natsu." I sighed.

"When? How? Are you okay? Who caused it?! I'm going to kill the bastard that put your life in danger!" He growled.

"It was out of my own clumsiness, don't you remember? Oh wait, you don't remember the past five days." I huffed.

"What do you mean Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Oh nothing, just forget about it," I shrugged it off.

"No Luce, it's not nothing, what's wrong?" He asked seriously.

"Uh, I'm just hungry." I came up with an excuse for my cranky attitude, he fell for it.

"I get like that when I'm hungry too!" He grinned. "Let's go Happy! See you at the guild!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what job you'll pick out." I said sarcastically, but they were already gone.

**_~X~_**

"Lu-chan! Did yo-"

"The chapter should be ready tomorrow Levy-chan." I smiled then walked past her.

I sat down in my favorite seat again. As usual, Mira greeted me with a wide smile and leaned against the counter.

"Hm, do you have any earl grey tea?" I decided to change things a bit.

"Gray-sama?!" Juvia exclaimed and bounded over.

"No, I said grey. G-R-E-Y." I explained.

"Juvia won't let you get close to Gray-sama!" Juvia sat next to me.

"Ara ara," Mira grinned the Mira grin. "Having an interest in Gray?"

"Yes Mira, I like to wear grey socks sometimes." I rolled my eyes. "I changed my mind; I'll just take a milkshake instead."

"No I want to hear more!" Juvia pestered. "Why are you so interested in Gray-sama?"

"I don't like Gray!" I groaned. "The milkshake?"

But there was no chance for me to get that milkshake, not today.

"Eh? What's this I hear about Gray?" Cana walked over and slammed a barrel of sake onto the counter.

"Nothing Cana." I sweat dropped. "Just a little misunderstanding."

"That's not what the other Lucy's said." She shook her head.

"Other Lucy's?" I blinked.

"Yeah, on either side of you." She swayed.

"Looks like Cana is drunk again." I heard Bisca comment.

"Luce!" Natsu came over. "I found a job we should do!"

"What is it?" I tried my best to look interested in the sheet of paper. "Wow, defeating sirens, I've never seen one before."

"Yeah, they're really rare." Natsu nodded. "And maybe we'd find Igneel too!"

Happy grinned. "And it in the water so there'll be plenty of fish!"

"Oh, we can't forget about the fish," I sighed. "That's very important."

"Aye sir!" Happy grabbed the collar of my shirt and flew me out of the guild.

I could see Mira returning to where I once was holding a delicious looking vanilla milkshake. Typical.

**_~X~_**

After defeating the Sirens, I dragged the motion sick Dragon Slayer along with his bloated cat back to shore. I collapsed on the sandy beach once my feet had hit dry land. Maybe I should go on another job, but I'm really tired. It was Saturday and I should have been working on my novel by now. I examined my unhurt arm.

Maybe Natsu had taken me to the guild while I slept and had Wendy heal me. Yeah, that's probably it. My stomach growled and I realized it was almost dinner time. Natsu and Happy were still out cold, and if I got back to the guild earlier than most times, they wouldn't panic like last time.

I huffed and stood up, brushing the sand off my jeans and retied my hair to the side in a shiny silver bow. I should just leave then here; after all, I had to defeat the sirens by myself again.

"It's settled then." I said to no one in particular and walked off.

**_~X~_**

The movie I watched this time was Friday the 13th; it was pretty good, but not scary enough. Then I took a quick bite at the diner down the street and made my way back to the guild before everyone would panic again. Well, that was the plan. I walked past Magnolia's magic shop and the silver glint of a Canis Major key caught my eye.

I was out of jewels though, I had spent it all on the cheeseburger and fries I ate earlier. I didn't get any money from the job because we were supposed to meet up at the client's house tomorrow. I swifly entered the store and the door 'dinged' open.

"That key." I pointed to the silver object. "Could you, I don't know…put it on hold?"

I couldn't use my sex appeal on this one because it was a middle aged woman with strawberry blonde hair pulled back n a gun.

"I'm sorry dear," She deeply apologized. "But this is a rare key, the Minor has already been taken, making this even more valuable. A total of 50,000 jewels."

My jaw dropped. "That's over twice as much as Plue!"

"Oh? You have Canis Minor?" The lady asked in interest.

"Yep!" I grinned. "And he's so cute! That's why I want that Canis Major real bad, if you could just reserve it…"

"I'm sorry miss, but that's just not possible." She shook her head.

"Oh well," I sighed in defeat. "It was worth a try."

**_~X~_**

I had lingered at the store and stopped by a bookstore a little longer than expected, it was late. Around the time the whole guild came frantically searching for me just the other day. If this was another Tuesday then- wait, what if this wasn't just a trick? What if there was seriously something wrong and a time loop was born with me caught in the middle of it?

Or maybe I was just overthinking things due to stress…oh look a sale on ice cream! I guess an ice cream scoop couldn't hurt…

"What do you mean you're out of strawberry ice cream?!" There was some kind of commotion at the front counter.

"Like I said before, we're fresh out you can try some of you chocolate parf-" The cashier tried to calm the girl with dark way hair.

"I came to Magnolia in the first place because of the ice cream, and now you're telling me all the strawberry is out?!" The girl exclaimed.

"Yes." The cashier quivered under the girl's glare.

"I'll be back, remember the name Astrid. Because I'll be back tomorrow for that ice cream…" Astrid muttered on her way out.

"Um," I stepped up front. "So I'm guessing you're all out of strawberry?"

**_~X~_**

It had to be almost ten by the time I had gotten out of the ice cream store. I met a few people, Liz and Damon they were brother and sister and they seemed pretty nice. Although Damon was pretty addicted to tac tics.

I should really get back to the guild or my apartment before-

"Let me go!" A feminine voice shrieked from an alleyway just around the corner.

Being the person I am, I curiously poked my head into the dark space and made out two figures. A girl just a little younger than me with long, shiny pink hair being held against her will by a middle aged mad with streaks of grey in his hair.

"Let her go!" I ordered and marched down the alleyway.

"What do we have here?" The man sneered. "Another little miss-"

"Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" I summoned one of my strongest spirits.

"Punishment Princess?" She bowed.

"Yeah, punish that guy over there." I pointed to the now astonished man.

"You," I pointed to the girl. "Come with me."

**_~X~_**

The Girl's name was Laura; apparently, she had gotten lost on her way home and was cornered by that creep. I had escorted her bake home to make sure she got there safely. Now time for me to do the same.

I trudged back to my apartment, feeling my eyelids droop. I lazily felt for the doorknob and twisted it open. The window was broken, I wasn't interested enough to wonder what had caused it; all I wanted right now was sleep.

I already know that my bed has a shard or two of the broken glass scattered about and I was too lazy to take them out. So I walked over to my plush lavender couch I had gotten last month, lifted the blanket that was flooded by the cushion and plopped myself down.

Instead of the soft cushions however, I landed on something hard and warm. It jolted upwards, knocking me down to the floor.

"Where are you Luce?!" Natsu panicked.

"Right here." I groaned and stood.

Only to be attacked by yet another bear hug.

"The guild and I searched for you for hours. Eventually we stopped, but I stayed here just in case you came back." He cupped my face in his rough hands.

"Uh yeah," I mumbled, embarrassed. "I got distracted."

"Next time," He looked me in the eye. "You decide to go off somewhere, you either let me know, or take me with you."

"Got it…"I looked away, a blush tinting my cheeks.

This was a repeat of the past few days, how is it that Natsu either didn't remember those moments or just brushed them off? Maybe there was something wrong with Earthland, but now isn't the time to me thinking about that.

"You can uh," I motioned towards the window. "Leave now, the bed has some glass on it and the couch is only big enough for one."

"No, I'm staying." He protested.

"Nat-"

"I don't care what you say, I'm staying." He insisted.

"You're sleeping on the floor." I sighed.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Did I say I'm sorry? This won't happen again! And things will get better in the next chapter!**

**Review! I don't deserve them after what I had just put you through though…**

**Bye! ~**


	6. Forbidden Forest

**I'll have you know that there was a little internet dilemma in my household, reason being why I was unable to update. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

Natsu wasn't on the floor, and I was in my bed. The window was fixed yet again and my curtains haven't been torched. I leapt out of bed and opened the fridge. One perfect fish lay on the bottom shelf. Then I slid into the bathroom, where the old tube of toothpaste lay on the counter.

Quickly grabbing the almost empty tube, I brushed my teeth at the speed of light and dashed out of the bathroom just in time to see Natsu and Happy climb through my window.

"What's what with you Luce? You're being weird again." Natsu frowned.

"Aye! Lushee is always weird!" Happy added.

I was breathing hard, my eyes darted to where the broken glass should have been. Where the fish shouldn't be, where the tube of toothpaste was supposed to stay in. And Natsu, showing no memory of what happened the night before, or any of the other nights for that matter.

"Today is Tuesday isn't it?" I paused.

"Well, yeah. The day I-"

"Get to pick the job." I finished for him.

"Happy, out of the fridge." I rubbed my temples and tried to concentrate on what exactly was going on. "First things first, this isn't some kind of joke right?"

"Joke?" Natsu quirked his head up. "What a jo- you mean when I accidentally knocked that strawberry milkshake on you shirt?! I'm-"

"Sorry, I know." I sighed, tired of hearing this old apology over and over and over again. "I think we have a problem."

"Yeah Lushee, you're all out of fish." Happy shut the refrigerator door. "This is a crisis."

"Not the fish, it may be hard for you to understand, but I think we're- _I'm_ stuck in some kind of déjà vu and can't seem to get out of it."

"What does déjà vu mean?" Natsu and Happy asked together.

"A feeling of having already experienced the present situation." I replied. "Except this isn't a feeling, I know these things have happened before."

"Things?" Natsu looked around. "What things?"

"The toothpaste! The window! The job with the sirens! It all makes sense!" I clenched my fists. "Or it was all just a dream and I'm going crazy."

"You're not crazy Luce." Natsu denied. "Just weird."

"And that makes me feel better about myself." I watched Happy look for more fish, even though there wasn't any.

"Maybe if we left you alone for a while, you'll get your head cleared and start thinking straight." Natsu said unsurely. "Happy, there's no more fish here. Let's go to the guild."

**_~X~_**

Once they had left again. I sighed. Flopping back onto my bed I suddenly didn't feel like going to the guild and fighting off sirens today. Maybe all I needed was a day of actual rest. Sleep would be perfect, but it was too nice out.

I threw on a light sweater that reached mid-thigh, leggings, comfortable shoes, and a purple tank top then I tied a white bow into my hair. I skipped breakfast for today and dashed out the door.

Walking down by the river, I could see the guild in the distance; I shook my head lightly, reminding myself that only Mira's taunts and a troublesome Natsu awaited me there.

I eventually settled with walking on the beach, a different one from the previous days. This was on the coast of the Hyperion Sea, the sand was pearly white and the little grains were as fine as powder. I kicked up a cloud of the it under my feet and then kneeled down to write something in the shore.

"T-U-E-S…" I said the letters out loud as I wrote. "…D-A-Y."

I stood back and watched as the waves washed the word away.

"If only it would go away for real." I muttered and moved on.

Next stop was the park. I sat by the pond and enjoyed the weather around me. There were kids running all over the place. A girl with violet hair was planting a patch of flowers by the park gates while what looked to be her brother, with reddish hair, ate a sandwich and chucked a piece of bread at his sister's head every now and then. I smiled, wishing I had a sibling. I wonder what it's be like. Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman seemed to enjoy having siblings.

After about three o'clock. I got a little bored, ate, and walked up the path that led into a forest. Turns out, there were cliffs at the eastern border of Magnolia, with sharp jagged rocks below. I took a step back from the edge, since there was no railing and read the sign nailed to a nearby tree.

"Pentium Ridge." I read aloud. "Warning, do not jump."

I scoffed at the obvious statement. Looking out from the cliffs was a nice view, surprisingly. If you got rid of the jagged rocks below and added a sunset, that is.

Moving on, I passed other signs, but I was too lazy to look up and actually read them. I soon realized that I was not dressed appropriately to be walking in a forest. Soon the path mysteriously disappeared, and I got lost. The tree branches would constantly tug at my sweater and I eventually had to take it off and get rid of it.

**~X~**

I wish I had my sweater.

Night had already fallen and I was shivering slightly. Being my stupid self, I had left my keys at the apartment because I didn't think I would need them, seeing that I wasn't going on a job today. But right now, I give anything to defeat a few Sirens.

I stumbled over a tree root and leaned against a trunk for support. I slid down and rested my head on the rough bark. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**_~Natsu's POV~_**

I tore through Magnolia's streets.

It's been hours since I've seen Luce. Hours since anyone had seen her. She never came to the guild, and she wasn't in her apartment. Oh Mavis, how could I have been so stupid?

She obviously wasn't feeling so great this morning and I just left her there, I started to notice something wasn't right five minutes after she should have entered Fairy Tail's doors. There was this…_feeling_…that she was supposed to be there, like it was destined to happen.

Where could Luce have gone?

She wasn't in the library, park, or Magnolia square. I scrounged the entire city along with Happy and the rest of Fairy Tail, but no luck.

Her keys jangled in my pockets, she left those in her apartment. She never leaves her keys behind, but she wasn't exactly thinking right this morning now was she?

The only other place I hadn't searched was…

I skidded to a halt and breathed hard. But why would she go into the forbidden forest? Cursed land where magic meant nothing, the ancient grounds cancelling out a mages ability.

* * *

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

I'm hungry now.

My stomach growled loudly to emphasize it.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Natsu and the others must be worried, like the other Tuesdays. But it's okay, if I end up dying or fall asleep then I'll just wake up and it'll be Tuesday again.

I tripped over a rock the size of a tire and landed on my butt into a familiar clearing. I was on the edge of the cliff, and when I say edge I mean my legs were literally dangling off of the edge. I was about to do what any sane person would do and move away. But then…

"LUCE!" A voice boomed so loud I could feel the vibration through the ground.

It was also loud enough to make me jump in surprise. The jump was big enough for me to lean forward just a bit. But that was all it took for me to slip off.

I screamed and caught the rocky surface with my fingertips before I went plummeting towards my death. But it hurt a lot. Imagine carrying your whole body with the manicure you had just gotten yesterday, or was it seven days ago? I can't remember which is which anymore.

"Luce!" The voice was closer now, but I couldn't pull myself high enough to see the source.

But I didn't need to see who it was to know who it was. Natsu of course. I could hear the other various shouts from the other Fairy Tail members further behind. My fingers hurt a lot now, the itty bitty sharp rocks and pebbles dug into my skin, drawing blood.

I could hear footsteps, but I was going to fall. All I had to do was hold on just a bit lo- oh no.

"Oh no." I said my thoughts.

A sneeze. I was seriously going to sneeze at a time like this. I could feel it, my nose itching, my eyes watering. I could see the points of Natsu's spiky hair now. But that was when I was falling, after I had already sneezed.

It was too late, I could see it now. Lucy Heartfilia: Death by sneeze. Oh joy.

* * *

**Heheheheheh *pause* heheheheheh**

**Review! Please?**

**Bye!~**


	7. Anima

**I'd like to thank each and every one of you who supported me in the making of this fanfic by following, favoring, reviewing, and even just reading this story! I know I hadn't updated as quickly as I would have liked, but I enjoyed coming up with ideas to keep you entertained for even just a little while. Writing Here We Go Again also gave me a great opportunity to do something while I procrastinated on various things such as homework and chores. It has been a pleasure spending time with this fanfic story and I hope to write more. Once again, thank you everybody and enjoy this final chapter! Oh yeah, don't forget that boring disclaimer over there à I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

The wind whistled in my ears as I screamed. I could barely hear the shouts calling my name from above because I was a little more focused on the fact that a thousand little spiky jagged rocks awaited me down below.

You know how they say that your life flashes right before your eyes what you're about to die? Yeah well, that didn't happen for me. Maybe I was just mentally dysfunctional and the flashback trigger wasn't working? Or maybe this whole time loop thing is messing my brain up. Or it could have been because of the time when I was accidentally hit in the head with a beer mug.

Oh wait, I am currently falling to my doom. There's no reason why I should be thinking about the flashbacks that obviously aren't going to come.

I gasped.

Above me I saw what looked like a whirlpool in the sky. There were dark storm clouds swirling around and it began to rain. Lightning crackled and thunder boomed. How strange, this seems familiar to me somehow…

"Anima!" I whispered in surprise.

Yay! My flashbacks work after all! This must be the time when Anima appeared and sucked up all of Magnolia into Edolas. But why am I remembering this of all things? Maybe there was something wrong with my flashback settings, I'll have to fix that after- oh wait, I'll be dead by the time I get to fix the flashbacks, can I even fix a flashback?

Hold on a sec. I was still falling. This was no flashback. This was real life. But what about the Anima…?

A searing white hot pain cut through my entire body as I collided with the rocks below. I screamed in agony as my vision was blinded by the impact. It hurt so much; shouldn't I be dead by now? I screamed and screamed. I think Mother Nature hates me or something because if this pain wasn't enough, I was struck by lightning.

Lighting of all things.

Maybe Laxus is behind all this…

**_~X~_**

My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright out of my bed.

Wait, my… _bed_?

"What the-?" I scanned the room and pinched myself to see if this was real.

Maybe that death thing was just a dream, or not. I don't even know what I should believe these days. I noticed that my sheets were all sweaty and my pajamas, the soft starry sky ones, clung to my sticky skin.

So it was all just a nightmare.

I let out a light chuckle and slid out of bed. My cheerful smile fell when only after five steps, a sharp pain poked into my heel.

"Ow…" I hopped backwards and fell back onto my bed.

I examined my foot and found a tiny shard of glass. Glass from my window. I sighed heavily when I saw the scattered papers along with shards of glass from my window on the floor.

"Wait a minute…" I realized something.

If it was morning and the window was still broken, that means its Wednesday right? It's actually Wednesday! But just to be sure, I hopped over to the bathroom and quickly bandaged my foot before looking into the trash bin. The trash bin that held an empty tube of toothpaste.

One last thing. I dashed over to the fridge and opened it. It was empty. Empty! And the new tube of toothpaste was there on the counter as well. Just as I left it six days ago.

I did a little happy dance and then accidentally stepped on yet another shard of glass. With a heavy sigh I changed clothes, tied in my red ribbon, and picked up a broom. I spent maybe a half an hour or so sweeping up glass and picking up the papers. Gajeel's apology note included.

After making sure things were in their right place for the final time, I swiftly locked the door to my apartment and set off, heading towards the guild.

**~X~**

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" I cheered as I pushed open the doors.

"Good morning Lu-chan! Thanks for letting me read the chapter!" Levy beamed.

"Yeah well, you could have at least told me that you'd be using Gajeel to get it." I looked at Gajeel eating a pile of iron in the corner of the guild.

"Did he do something?!" Levy's eyes widened and accusingly looked at a suddenly worried Gajeel.

"Nothing of the sort Levy-chan!" I assured her, lying through my teeth. "Just a little mess, that's all."

"Sorry Lu-chan, I was just so excited to read your next chapter, I just had to send him!" She looked down sorrowfully.

"Really, it's okay." I patted her shoulder.

"So how did your job with Natsu go yesterday?" She grinned. "Anything happen?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Really? Nothing at all? I heard rumors that he snuck into your apartment late last night…" She chucked.

"I…I have no idea what you are talking about!" My face burned and I quickly ran over to the bar before she could say anymore.

"Miraaa!" I plopped myself down on my favorite barstool.

"Oh Lucy!" Mira handed me a drink. "You never got a chance to drink your vanilla milkshake since you and Natsu were in such a rush yesterday." She winked. "So I made you another."

"Thanks Mira." I took the glass. "Although I was _forced_ into going."

"Sure you were~" She teased.

"Let me confirm this," I took a sip. "Today is Wednesday."

"Well yeah," Mira picked up a cloth and started to clean an empty glass. "What else?"

"Phew." I sighed. "It's really is over."

"Hm?" Mira looked at me.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

At least it was Wednesday, a day off from all of those siren jobs. Ugh, I think I can still smell the saltwater from all those days.

"Lushee!" A blue furball rammed into my back. "Ow…that hurt."

"It hurt me too!" I laughed.

"Natsuuu! Lushee hurt me!" Happy flew over to the pinkette that was trying to start a fight with Gajeel.

"I did not!" I denied. "The cat tells lies!"

"Yeah Luce," He walked over. "You'd never hurt Happy."

"Yep." I crossed my arms in victory.

"Except for that one time when you Lucy Kicked him out of the apartment!" Natsu suddenly remembered.

"I had a good reason for that." I mumbled and took another sip. "He raided my kitchen and hid fish under my bed."

"I was storing them for the winter!" Happy objected.

"Winter had just ended!" I reminded him. "And you could have at least used the freezer!"

"But the freezer wasn't working because Natsu destroyed it in his sleep thinking it was Gray!" Happy said.

"Well that explains the broken freezer." I finished the shake. "I had to spend 200,000J on a new one."

"My my," Mira smiled. "Natsu must stay over at your apartment a lot Lucy."

"Yeah! She lets me sleep with her most of the time!" The idiot grinned.

Mira gasped and dropped the glass on the bar counter.

"N-Not like that!" I jumped up and denied. "He j-just sneaks into my apartment when I'm sleeping with Happy and then they steal my bed away from me. I wake up on the floor most of the time."

My face must have been beet red.

"What's this I hear about Love Rival sleeping with whom?" Juvia said loud enough for everyone to hear.

**_~X~_**

It took maybe an hour or so to sort things out with everyone correctly. No, I did not sleep with Natsu, and I don't plan on doing so. That part got through most of the guild but I had some trouble with getting that message through Mira's thick skull. Juvia says she doesn't care what I do as long as it doesn't concern 'Gray-sama'. Natsu on the other hand, didn't even know what the big deal was. And Happy….let's just say I had to give him a barrel of fish, that cost me 15,000J by the way, to keep him from rolling his tongue.

"You llllllike each other." I would catch the occasional whisper from a mysteriously missing exceed from time to time.

It was when everything finally seemed to have settled down when a ripple of disturbance magic wise was felt. The doors slowly creaked open and we saw the familiar masked man wrapped in robes with staffs hanging on his back.

"Mystogan?!"

**_~X~_**

"So Mystogan," Makarov sat on the second floor while everyone watched. "Why have you returned to Earthland? I thought you were going to live your days in Edolas."

"That is precisely correct," Mystogan was relaxed, leaning on a wall. "Until I remembered something quite important."

"And what might that be?" Master questioned.

"Due to the effects of the Anima, there is a time rift, or time loop that will occur sometime this week. I have learned that a single member of Magnolia is to be stuck in this never ending loop." He explained.

I nearly choked in the strawberry vanilla milkshake Natsu had gotten for me, in apology for spilling my old strawberry vanilla milkshake on me last week. Or was it two days ago?

"What?!" Makarov was alarmed. "Is there any way to stop it?"

"That is why I have returned for this short period of time, here." Mystogan pulled out a tiny bottle out of his cloak and placed it on a table. "This vial contains two pill like substances. They too are from a world other than Earthland and Edolas. They are called Tac Tics for an unknown reason."

"What is their purpose?" Master slowly leaned back into his chair.

"Anyone caught into the loop either has to take these two tac tics and shall be free from the disturbance the next day, if not; their only other option is _death_." Mystogan explained. "I will post a notice in Magnolia's town hall for the citizens to see."

"I see," Master let out a sigh. "So the matter has been solved already?"

"Indeed." Mystogan nodded.

"Tch," I muttered and sipped some more of my drink. "A little bit too late for that."

* * *

**Fin~**


End file.
